Happy King Julien Day!/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Skipper: Nothing more satisfying then a job well done. into periscope, that is hit by a watermelon Skipper: I just cleaned that! ---- Skipper: You bombard me with music, and fruit, and this! at the cake Skipper: Newsflash, lower mammal, there's no such thing as King Julien Day!! gasps, Julien's left eye begins twitching '''Maurice': Oh boy. faints, Julien looks ready to freak King Julien: My cake! It's back! It's my cake everybody. It came back! Silly penguin, have some in your head, not on it. sticks some mud into Skipper's beak Skipper: Hey! ---- Julien: In a few hours, we celebrate the biggest holiday of the year. Marlene: Christmas in July! Except it's not Christmas... and it's not July. Julien: Look how playfully they tease me, Maurice. ---- Mort: Please, King Julien Day is my most favorite holiday in the whole wide world. I love it this much! Kowalski: That's a whole lot of love in relation to body mass. ---- Marlene: (about the candy) I crack it open on my belly and dig out the creamy center. ---- Skipper: Maurice thinks he can bribe us with his piñata promises. sadly for him, penguins are not for sale. Right, men? Private: What do you all think is in there? I think there are butterscotch lollies and sour balls. Kowalski: I'd say we're looking at a 50/50 mixture of gummy fish and candy buttons. Rico: (deep voice) YAY BUTTONS!!!!!! Skipper: We may never know, because today we are performing scheduled maintenance on the HQ. Kowalski: Perhaps we can postpone? Skipper: Negative. You can't just reschedule scheduled maintenance that's been scheduled, right on the schedule. (Skipper scribbles out the Julien face with a pencil on the calendar he's holding) Private: Skipper's right. Candy is candy... I mean duty is duty (All sigh in disappointment. Skipper's eyes widen. Kowalski blinks sadly and Private sniffles) Rico: (sadly in a high-pitched voice) Buttons...... Skipper: (conceding) Shore leave granted for today, men. Now get outta here, bunch of knuckleheads. ---- Maurice: Next, the Traditional King Julien Day traditional tossing of the fruit. Julien: Yes! Private: Tossing of the fruit? Marlene: Tossing it where, exactly? gets a melon to the face Maurice: At you, exactly. ---- Maurice: You don't understand this here situation. You want King Julien to be happy on his holiday. One time everyone forgot about King Julien Day, I tell you... Julien: Flashback Which forgetter is next for the whooping? Come on, I want you to hurt like I do! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Maurice: Oh, I couldn't sit right for a week. Trust me, you do not want him to freak on you! Skipper: We'll take our chances. ---- Julien: Because what is a party without cake? Well it's still a party I suppose but it feels like somthing is missing something cakey. ---- Julien: It is time to celebrate me and the many moods of me. Today, festive me. ---- Skipper: All right, so why are we here? Kowalski: Ah, The question that has vexed common man and philosopher alike. pause That's not what you were going for, is it? ---- Julien: Now I shall make you all feel inferior, which is proper. ---- Mason: for Phil Pineapple upside-down cake, glazed with brown booger. signs My mistake. Brown sugar. Julien: Eh... just in case, next! ---- Julien: Do I see bugs in there? Marlene: Lemurs like bugs. Right? Julien: Yes, ordinarily. But I'm on a low-tick diet. ---- Julien:I was really looking forward to eating that cake.How can I look forward to eating nothing?! ---- RETURN TO ---- |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes